Helping You Through Tough Times
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Wheeljack is not himself one day and it's up to Ultra Magnus, Starscream, Megatron, and Soundwave to find out why. Done as a request for EmeradlMoonGreen. :)


**EmeraldMoonGreen, who owns Kristin and Jay, asked for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy! :)**

 **Transformers Prime belongs to Hasbro. I own nothing.**

" _ **Italics"-**_ **Cybertronian talk**

 **Italics-Normal talk**

* * *

 **Helping You Through Tough Times**

Kristin and Jay jumped in alarm when they saw Wheeljack storm by them, looking like he was mad about something. "Wheeljack?" Kristin asked curiously.

"Are you alright?" Jay asked.

The bot turned sharply to them. _"Do I look alright to you?!"_ He yelled in Cybertronian. _"Stay out of my way, kid!"_

The boy jumped back in fright and Kristin glared at Wheeljack. _"Hey! Just because you're mad at something, don't take it out on Jay!"_ She yelled back.

" _Keep out of it, kid!"_ The Wrecker said to her and stormed off.

"Who does he think he is?" The girl said, upset at Wheeljack and she turned to comfort Jay, who was shaking a little as he didn't know what the bot had said, but knew he had been angry.

Ultra Magnus, Soundwave, Megatron, and Starscream came around the corner and saw the two kids. "What was that all about?" Megatron asked.

"Wheeljack seems easy to anger suddenly," Starscream said.

Soundwave kneeled down to the two. "Was he yelling at you two?" He asked.

Kristin nodded. "He yelled at Jay and scared him and when I told him off, he yelled at me," she said, looking upset.

"Alright, enough is enough," Ultra Magnus said sternly. "That bot needs some sense knocked into him."

With that, he began marching towards Wheeljack's quarters and the three former 'Cons followed, determined to find out why Wheeljack was so easily angered right now and to make him realize that yelling at their charges wasn't acceptable.

They found the bot's quarters, but to their surprise, he was packing his things as if to leave. "What is the meaning of this, soldier?!" The leader of the Wreckers asked sternly.

"What does it look like, Commander?!" Wheeljack snapped back.

The three former Cons looked at each other, now very curious as to why the Wrecker was even snapping at his commanding officer. Something had to have been wrong. While Magnus and Wheeljack were arguing, Soundwave decided to try and play peacekeeper and moved closer to the Wrecker while he was distracted.

"Wheeljack," he said, trying to get his attention. He reached a hand forward, intending to place it on Wheeljack's shoulder, but his hand accidently brushed against the bot's side.

The reaction that left the Wrecker wasn't one they expected. He let out a yelp of surprise and jumped away, making the other four share a look as they all recognized that reaction too well. It was the same reaction that Kristin or Jay gave when they were surprised by one of their friends playfully tickling them and the same reaction any of them gave when the victim of a tickle attack from the others.

Ultra Magnus displayed a speed that he rarely showed and tackled Wheeljack to the floor of the room and managed to pin the shorter Autobot down. "Alright, I've got him," he said.

"Soundwave, Starscream, let's find where he is most ticklish, shall we?" Megatron asked.

Soundwave's tentacles were already in view and waving around a little while Starscream smirked and kneeled beside Wheeljack's feet while the former silent 'Con joined him. They started with their victim's feet, but got no reaction. However, they knew from experience there was always more than one tickle spot on a person or bot.

Starscream began tickling Wheeljack's ankles, which got the Wrecker to snicker and laugh. Encouraged by that, Soundwave used one tentacle to wrap around their victim's ankles to keep him from kicking out while leaving a bit of his ankles visible so that Starscream could continue tickling them before becoming curious and tickling Wheeljack's calves, which increased the bot's snickering and laughing.

"Ah, so he does have tickle spots," Ultra Magnus said with a grin.

"But we haven't gotten his tickle spot yet," Soundwave said as a few tentacles tickled the Wrecker's knees, but only got more snickering and laughing as a result.

"Try his hips and stomach," Megatron suggested while he got to work on their victim's sides, tickling them all over. His attempts did make Wheeljack have a stronger reaction as he guffawed and wriggled like a worm on a hook, especially when he tickled a spot just below Wheeljack's underarms.

"Sounds like we're getting close," Starscream said as he and Soundwave found out that tickling their victim's stomach only got more guffaws and squirming. "He has to have at least one spot that drives him mad when tickled."

Ultra Magnus moved his hands to adjust his hold on Wheeljack when his hand accidently brushed against one of the Wrecker's head fins. A loud squeal left the trapped bot's throat and made them all grin. "I believe you have just found his tickle spot, Ultra Magnus, sir," Soundwave said with a chuckle.

"Then by all means, let's give him the worst tickle torture he's ever been through," Ultra Magnus said, using one hand to pin Wheeljack's head still. Megatron came up beside him and helped the leader of the Wreckers pin their victim's head in a gentle, secure hold while Starscream bodily pinned the Wrecker down until Soundwave had tied most of his tentacles around their victim to keep him still.

"He's ready," he said.

Four hands began tickling the sensitive helm fins and Wheeljack lost it, squealing his loudest and letting out a deep belly laugh. "Well, well. Who would have guessed?" Megatron asked in amusement.

"AAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! STOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOP!" Wheeljack squealed. "NOT THAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAT!"

Tears had actually begun forming in his eyes and were falling down his face as the other four kept up the tickle torture. "Perhaps we'll stop…if you give us something to negotiate with, Wheeljack," Ultra Magnus said with a smile.

Normally, the Wrecker was prideful, but the tickle torture was driving him mad and he threw his pride out the window. "Okay! Okay!" He gasped out through his laughter, making them stop briefly. "I'll…I'll tell you. And…I'll apologize to the kids too."

Nodding, the four let him up and waited for an explanation. Wheeljack let out a sigh. "Today marks the day when my friend Seaspray was killed," he said softly.

The three former 'Cons winced sharply at that as Megatron had been the one to give the command to one of his men to take out any Autobot ships in the area and Seaspray's ship had just happened to be there. "Wheeljack, I'm truly sorry," Megatron said softly.

The Wrecker shrugged. "We were at war," he said quietly. "Whenever it comes up this day…well, I'm not the most pleasant to be around."

They nodded understandingly just as Kristin and Jay came in. _"Wheeljack?"_ The girl asked.

Hearing his name in Cybertronian, he looked at her. _"You've really gotten fluent in Cybertronian, kid,"_ he said with a small smile. _"Sorry about earlier. I was going through a rough time."_

" _Bulkhead told us about Seaspray. He sounded like a bot worth knowing."_

" _He was. He would have liked you and Jay instantly."_

Jay looked at Kristin in confusion and she translated for him and he nodded. "That can be tough to deal with," he said sadly.

"That's why it's good to have friends to help you through those tough times," Kristin said.

"Couldn't have said it better myself, kid," Wheeljack admitted.

Kristin then smirked. "Did you guys find his tickle spot?"

Wheeljack was soon pinned back to the floor as Kristin and Jay began tickling his helm fins and he laughed his hardest, feeling better than he had been earlier, thanks to his friends.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
